


Ask The Mortal Instruments

by IceKattySummertime



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceKattySummertime/pseuds/IceKattySummertime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ask the Mortal Instrument Characters anything! I'll make it into a comic and post it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Magnus: Hey guys we're here to answer all your questions! :)

Alec: We'll answer any and all questions, from relationship questions *Hugs Magnus with one arm.* to favorite color questions.

Jace: Although my favorite color is obvious.

Isabelle: But no one ask me about Sizzy! * Sobs.* IDK where we stand.

Clary: *Gives Isabelle a weird stare.* Well then... so go ahead, ask away! Just comment with a question and we'll answer your question in a comic.

Simon: To answer one question already, yes I'm madly in love with Izzy!

Me: By the angel, what have I started? *Puts hands to face.*


	2. For Ron9101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Answers to Ron9101's questions. Hope you enjoy!

Jace: Who's the greats of them all.

Magnus: Um... under my finger nails I guess... and highly personal areas that I'd rather not talk to you about.

Alec: *Blushes and Magnus looks at him waiting.* His chest, it looks better when he has his shirt off... for reason.

Isabelle: Simon tried but failed... so no I didn't learn how to cook.

Simon: Izzy? No. But I tried to teach that dark haired girl, and that was a fail.

Me: *Face palm.* Someone tell him please.

Everyone: NO!

Clary: That isn't even a question!


End file.
